Hold it against me
by lYmli
Summary: Un lemon entre Harry x Draco situado en la película El príncipe mestizo Yaoi a veces odiar es más fácil que amar.


**Hold it against me**

"Seré estúpido". Pensó Draco como daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la cabaña.

Era pequeña, sólo tenía un diván, varios estantes llenos de libros viejos y las ventanas estaban selladas con tablas llenas de telarañas. Nadie iba ahí, especialmente porque estaba en lo profundo del bosque, tal vez ni Hagrid sabía de ese lugar o ni le interesaba, por eso era un lugar perfecto para Draco, de esa forma podía verse con Harry sin problemas ya que sería mucho problema si su padre, Snape o algún mortífago los vieran juntos.

-Esta tardando demasiado - dijo Draco exasperado como se detuvo ante la puerta, listo para irse.

Ya había esperado toda la noche, ya casi amanecía y aún no había rastros de Harry. Tal vez era mejor así porque Draco ya estaba aburrido de esconderse, igual que Harry, pero ninguno sabía cómo enfrentar a los demás, con lo que pasaba, con el regreso de Voldemort, ahora ellos también eran enemigos.

- Me voy - dijo Draco agarrando su chaqueta negra en el perchero junto a la puerta.

Se le notaba cansado y decepcionado, había hecho miles de excusas a esos mortífagos para que lo dejaran solo al menos por unas horas y se había escabullido hasta la cabaña para verse con Harry, pero éste no daba señales de vida. Era frustrante... ¿O tal vez le pasó algo a Harry? Pensó el rubio preocupado, siempre que se citaban ahí, Harry era muy puntual... Tal vez le pasó algo... No podía ser, después de todo la misión se trataba de matar a Dumbledore y aún faltaba unos días...

De repente, Draco de enojado pasó a preocupado, temiendo que a Harry le pasó algo. Dios, tenía que apurarse, se dispuso a ponerse su chaqueta como sacaba la mano para coger la perilla de la puerta, después la giró y la abrió.

Afuera seguía algo oscuro, en el cielo se veía aún la luna, Draco se apretó los puños, listo para irse, tal vez por siempre porque sabía que Harry lo iba a odiar por lo que iba a hacer, pero había hecho el juramento, ahora llevaba el mismo destino que su padre.

- ¿Ah? - Confundido Draco frunció el ceño, ya que cuando iba a poner un pie fuera de la cabaña, la puerta se cerró de golpe dejándolo adentro.

Debía ser el viento, pensó volviendo a abrir la puerta, pero volvió a cerrarse, confundido volvió a llevar su mano hacia la perilla, pero algo lo detuvo, otra mano en la suya, frunció el ceño y miró hacia el frente, estaba a pocos metros ante la puerta y no había nadie, pero reconocía esa sensación, sólo se sentía de esa forma cuando Harry lo tocaba.

- ¿Te parece divertido? - Preguntó Draco mirando al frente, no había nada ni nadie, movió su mano para que el otro lo soltara.

- Te ibas a ir.

- Porque no llegabas - dijo Draco sin conseguir que lo soltara. - Dijiste que nos vieramos después de medianoche y ahora ya casi son las seis de la mañana - dijo Draco tratando de sonar molesto, pero estaba entre emocionado y feliz, porque al parecer a Harry no le pasó nada y se podían ver.

- Estoy aquí desde antes de medianoche - dijo Harry quitándose la capucha y dejándose ver la cara.

Llevaba la capa de la invisibilidad, siempre la usaba para escaparse de los dormitorios.

- ¿Estas jugando conmigo? - Exclamó Draco enojado.

- No - se apuró a decir Harry al notar el humor del rubio.

- ¿Entonces si estabas aquí porqué te escondías?

- No pude evitarlo - dijo Harry con una sonrisa. - Cuando te vi entrar, quise tenerte en mis brazos, besarte...

Draco sintió una sacudida en su interior ante esas palabras, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

- Pero también quería verte, tu sonrisa... Me pusefeliz al ver que también estabas emocionado por verme.

- No te lo creas - dijo Draco mirando a otro lado ya que los ojos verde azulados de Harry siempre conseguían moverlo.

- Esta bien - dijo Harry sonriendo, Draco nunca iba a aceptar que era feliz al verlo, pero sabía que lo era. - Quería verte, sin perder ningún detalle de tus movimientos, así que decidí quedarme en un rincón en silencio. Nunca había visto tantas expresiones en ti - dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene de interesante?- Preguntó Draco confundido.

- Nunca me dejas saber mucho de ti, apenas vinimos a...

Draco ya no podía más, puso sus dedos contra los labios de Harry para callarlo, siempre era mejor no saber nada de ninguno ya que así no iba a haber tanto lío a la hora de enfrentarse.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Harry tomando la mano de Draco y estrujándola suavemente.

- Dijiste que querías besarme, pero te la pasas hablando - dijo el rubio en tono burlón.

- Así es - dijo Harry acercándose a él y besándolo, Draco ya lo esperaba, entrecerrando los ojos, con la respiración agitada, abrió su boca, separando sus labios y esperó que hicieran contacto con los labios del pelinegro.

Apenas se encontraron y cada uno ya sentía choques eléctricos por sus cuerpos, Harry besó suavemente los labios del rubio, lentamente lamiendo esos finos labios, arrangando leves gemidos del otro. Al mismo tiempo llevaba sus manos por debajo de sus brazos y lo apretaba contra sí, abrazándolo con fuerza, acariciando sus cabellos rubios, su nuca, espalda...

Harry empezó a profundizar el beso, bajando sus manos por la espalda de Draco mientras que éste le regresaba el abrazo y las caricias.

- Draco - decía harry besándolo con fuerza como metía sus manos por debajo de su camisa y tocaba su piel tan caliente por el momento.

- Harry... - gimió Draco al sentir que las manos del pelinegro iban por su pecho, jugando con sus pezones.

Si era el momento para detenerse, debían hacer algo, pero ninguno quería detenerse, Harry acallaba a Draco con besos como le hacía levantar los brazos y quitarle la camisa, el rubio simplemente se dejaba hacer, era como adicto a las cosas que le hacía Harry, era tan cariñoso y ellos se complementaban tanto en cada caricia y beso.

Draco no podía quedarse atrás, le quitó a Harry la capa invisible y lo pudo ver completamente, llevaba una camisa a cuadros rojos y unos jeans con tenis. Con prisa Draco cogió a Harry por el cuello de la camisa y empezó a sacar cada botón del ojal mientras tanto Harry llevaba los besos por su cuello y pecho, las manos bajaban dentro de sus pantalones y lo empujaba con el peso de su cuerpo hacia el diván.

- ¡Ah! - Replicaron al separarse, el rubio ya tenía los labios hinchados por todos los besos, sus mejillas estaban rojas, estaba súper excitado como Harry terminó de desnudarlo y encontró su miembro erguido.

- Vaya - dijo Harry con sorpresa aunque Draco notó un cierto aire engreído en el tono ya que el mago lo había puesto así con unas cuántas caricias no más.

- Tú también estas excitado - dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa como miró hacia la entrepierna de Harry.

Ante los ojos atónitos de Harry, el cinturón de sus jeans empezó a desabrocharse solo y después salió volando hacia el piso.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - Preguntó Harry sorprendido como Draco le daba una mirada divertida.

- Algunos trucos son útiles - dijo Draco como Harry seguía mirándose, ahora los botones de sus jeans se desabotonaban solos.

- Pero a veces es mejor hacer algunas cosas con las manos - dijo Draco estirándose en el diván y agarró a Harry por el borde de los jeans, terminó de bajarlos con sus manos y siguió con los bóxers donde el miembro de Harry peleaba a través de la tela por salir.

Draco tenía razón, había cosas que era mejor hacerlo con las manos, pensó el pelinegro como sintió las manos del rubio buscando su miembro.

- Esto se siente como en el paraíso - dijo Harry inlinándose hacia Draco, llevando su cuerpo lentamente sobre el del rubio y besándolo como también llevaba sus manos hacia su miembro.

- Aah... - Gimió Draco al sentir la mano del pelinegro coger su miembro y estrujarlo de arriba abajo. - Estoy más cerca del infierno que el paraíso... - Dijo al oído del ojiazul.

- Pues no me importaría irme al infierno contigo - dijo Harry tomándolo por la barbilla y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Ya no hables... - Dijo Draco fríamente aunque en el fondo sentía que se partía en pedazos por lo que iba a hacer.

Harry iba a replicar, estaba aburrido que el rubio lo mandara a callar sin dejar que dijera lo que realmente sentía por él, no sólo era sexo, aunque lo era para Draco. Para Harry era algo más, en serio adoraba a ese rubio caprichoso y malgeniado.

- Draco... aah... - Harry calló al sentir que la mano del rubio apretaba con más fuerza su miembro. - Draco... - éste lo apretaba con tanta fuerza que le causaba dolor y placer, necesitaba estar dentro de él.

Resignado, Harry sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

- Yo tampoco aguanto más- dijo Harry contra sus labios, se miraron a los ojos, el sudor recorría por sus cuerpos deseosos de uno por el otro.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, esperó que Harry hiciera lo suyo, el pelinegro lo alzó con cuidado por la cintura y empezó a meter unos dedos dentro del rubio, despacio para no lastimarlo, movió sus dedos en el interior en círculos, preparándolo. Draco llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y separó más las piernas al sentir los dedos de Potter llegando hasta el fondo.

- Estas listo - dijo Harry retirando sus dedos.

- Aah, hazlo... - Dijo Draco exasperado ante el repentino vacío una vez que empezaba a sentirse bien.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, se puso en medio, recostó las piernas del rubio al costado de sus caderas y empezó a llevar su miembro hacia la entrada de éste. Los dos lanzaron un gemido al unísono como Harry metió la punta de su miembro dentro de Draco, empezó a emupjar lentamente hasta meter todo su miembro dentro y las embestidas comenzaron, Harry sacaba y metía su miembro del rubio como éste alzaba su cintura para que el otro lo alcanzara más profundo.

- Aaaah...

- Mm... - Draco se mordía el labio como el miembro de Harry golpeaba con fuerza su punto G, quería que aumentara la velocidad y le diera más fuerte.

Trató de levantarse, Draco agarró a Harry por los cabellos azabache, bajó sus dedos por su rostro, éste también estaba rojo por la exitación, uno que otro mechón se pegaba a su piel por el sudor, después el rubio lo rodeó por los hombros y enterró sus uñas en su espalda. Ante eso Harry ahogó un gemido, entendía lo mucho que lo deseaba el otro, empezó a acelerar sus pasos dentro del rubio como éste le enterraba más las uñas, dejándole marcas en su piel pálida, se besaron entre gemidos.

- Harry...- Decía Draco cerrando los ojos, sentía que se moría, Harry lo penetraba con fuerza al mismo tiempo que cogía su miembro y lo masturbaba al ritmo de las embestidas.

De repente El rubio dejó escapar un último suspiro hondo y tembló expulsando su esencia en la mano del pelinegro.

- Aaah...- Replicó Harry como sacaba su miembro de Draco y después volvía a meterlo fuertemente, haciendo que se estremeciera, empezó a correrse dentro de él.

Entonces respirando agitadamente, Harry sacó con cuidado su miembro del rubio y lo besó en la boca, después se acostó a su lado en el diván y miró hacia el techo.

- Últimamente te veo muy agitado y quisiera saber qué te pasa - dijo Harry serio como se giró hacia Draco y presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

- No me pasa nada... Potter... - Dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos como su cuerpo reaccionaba otra vez con sólo tener el cuerpo del otro pegado al suyo.

- ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a fingir que no pasa nada? - Preguntó Harry llevando sus labios cerca de los suyos.

- Ya no tenemos... - Dijo Draco apretando con fuerza sus labios como el aliento del pelinegro hacía que cada poro de su piel reaccionara. - No pienso volver aquí y si eres inteligente, Potter, tú tampoco lo harás - dijo levantándose del diván y buscando su ropa.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó Harry agarrándolo por el brazo.

- Sólo es sexo, busca a alguien más para desahogarte - dijo Draco con un dejo de dolor en su voz, ni miraba al moreno al hablar.

- Pero yo...

-¿Tú qué?

Harry lo haló hacia él con fuerza y lo besó, como nunca hablaban, no sabía cómo decirle que lo amaba, que no sólo era sexo, por eso lo besó, para demostrarle lo que sentía y Draco no lo alejó, le correspondió con la misma pasión, sabía que era el último beso, así que no quería perder ningún detalle, dejó que su lengua explorara en la suya, dando mordiscos pequeños alrededor de sus labios hasta que tuvieran que alejarse para respirar.

- Esto significa... - Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Nada - dijo Draco poniendo una mano ante su rostro, un especie de polvo brillante voló hacia Harry y lo hizo dormir.

No importaba lo mucho que peleaba el pelinegro por mantener los ojos abiertos, sabiendo lo poderoso que era, Draco se encargó que el somnífero fuera doble. No estaba como para despedidas, si Harry supiera lo que iba a hacer lo iba a odiar aunque era mejor así, después de todo lo de ellos no tenía futuro.

_¿Me vas a odiar si te digo que te amo?_


End file.
